Lluvia en Philadelphia
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. Un día lluvioso en Philadelphia Alice tiene visiones de un depredador que se decide entre atacar o no a su presa. Pero sea como sea, ella lo ama. Porque es Jasper, el amor de su existencia. Jasper/Alice.


**Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

Después de mucho tiempo, lo reconozco, la musa me ha permitido escribir algo. _Praise the Lord!_ Así que aunque pequeño, admitamos que algo es algo. Espero que la musa no me deje al menos esta semana que tengo libre.

* * *

**Lluvia en Philadelphia**

* * *

_La chica corre, aunque sabe que es inútil. Ella, una humana promedio, nunca podrá escapar de su destino, de morir. Porque su pecado es imperdonable: su sangre, huele demasiado bien._

_Corre por las calles vacías de esa lluviosa tarde, perdiéndose más y más entre el laberinto en que su miedo convirtió la ciudad que tan bien conoce. Ella grita, pero nadie la escucha. Intenta deshacerse del _ser_ que la persigue, pero no puede. Él es más ágil, más rápido, más fuerte que ella. Para él, ella es solo una indefensa presa en las garras del depredador._

_Está a punto de matarla; ya puede sentir la dulce y tibia sangre corriendo por su garganta, calmando momentáneamente el eterno ardor de ésta. Su boca se llena de ponzoña, sus manos están a milímetros de alcanzarla…_

_La escena cambia, y aunque la lluvia es la misma en las vacías calles de la ciudad, la chica no corre más. Camina tranquila, sin temor, tarareando para sí misma. No es consciente de que alguien la observa a la distancia, alguien con una garganta en llamas que sabe que la cálida sangre que corre por las venas de esa chica puede calmar el fuego…_

_La chica vuelve a correr, demasiado aterrada para gritar. Tropieza y cae en un charco de agua, y con el rostro demudado de terror, ve cómo él se aproxima a su garganta…_

_Ella llega a la esquina y espera a que el semáforo cambie para poder cruzar la avenida. Está a punto de ver al amor de su vida, quien la espera en la cafetería, donde la citó para platicar acerca de sus planes para las vacaciones de Navidad. A ella no le importa a dónde vayan, sólo quiere pasar esos días con él…_

_En una concurrida cafetería del centro, hay un hombre joven esperando en una mesa para dos. Tamborilea los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre el mango de la cuchara mientras que con la mano derecha acaricia la cajita de terciopelo que trae en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se pregunta por qué ella tarda tanto. Aunque no sabe que la chica a quien él espera, o más bien su cuerpo, se encuentra en un callejón a un par de cuadras de ahí, resguardado de la incesante lluvia bajo una caja de cartón, sin una sola gota de sangre en sus venas. Y un joven con los ojos escarlatas se aleja de ahí, con su abrigo escurriendo de agua…_

Alice cerró su sombrilla al entrar al acuario, y tomó una de las bolsas para sombrillas que había en el lugar, para así evitar dejar un rastro de agua en el edificio. Le sonrió al guardia de seguridad —quien se quedó sin habla al notar su belleza—, e inició su recorrido.

Iba intranquila. Las visiones no dejaban de atormentarla, de cambiar una y otra vez, hasta que llegó un punto en el que de obligó a ignorarlas y a confiar en que todo saldría bien. Tenía plena confianza en ello. Por eso es que se encontraba en el acuario y no en aquella calle, al otro lado del río.

Pasó dos horas paseando por los pasillos del acuario de Philadelphia, intentando ver a los animales que estaban ahí en exhibición, aún sabiendo que sería inútil. Los peces, los tiburones y los hipopótamos huían al sentirla entrar a la habitación o al pasillo. Escuchó cómo la gente hablaba acerca del extraño comportamiento de los animales. Vio a los encargados del lugar extrañados por el mismo fenómeno. Sin embargo, lo único en que ella podía pensar en que esa era la parte que menos le gustaba de ser vampiro.

Incluso hizo su famoso puchero cuando los tiburones y las mantarrayas se volvieron locos en los pequeños estanques cuando ella metió la mano para tocarlos. Los encargados tuvieron que cerrar el área por casi media hora para esperar que los animales se tranquilizaran y fuera seguro que las demás personas, niños en su mayoría, se acercaran.

Cuando finalmente se rindió, pasó por la tienda de regalos, compró algunos peluches, pulseras, llaveros y collares —como siempre—, y salió del acuario.

Sin embargo, antes de que abriera su sombrilla, alcanzó a ver una solitaria figura sentada en una de las bancas frente al río. De inmediato supo de quién se trataba, y con su rítmico andar de bailarina casi corrió hasta él. Hasta Jasper.

Jasper fingió no darse cuenta de su presencia, y continuó con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, hacia la ciudad al otro lado del río, cuando Alice se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

El día era gris, tan gris como el agua que corría frente a ellos, y la lluvia seguía cayendo. Duraron sentados ahí un largo tiempo, hasta que Alice estuvo segura que estaba completamente empapada. Pero no le importó. Esperó hasta que Jasper hablara. Ella podía esperar todo el tiempo que él necesitara.

Finalmente, Jasper ladeó su cabeza para acercarse a Alice, con sus rubios rizos escurriendo, y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Alice, abrazándola. Ella correspondió el abrazo.

"Me has hecho esperar", dijo ella, tal como había dicho décadas atrás en esa misma ciudad cuando lo conoció en aquella cafetería.

"Lo siento, señorita" dijo él, besándola en la coronilla. Alice pudo sentir que él se estremecía, pero no era por el frío. Jasper lloraba sin lágrimas. "Siento ser demasiado débil para que la sangre aún me tiente…"

Alice lo abrazó aún más fuerte. "O lo suficientemente fuerte para que hayas huido de ella, Jasper."

"¿Tú sabías que lo haría?" preguntó él, al cabo de un momento.

"No necesito mi don para saber que harías lo correcto, Jasper." Alice levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos, a sus ojos color miel, intentando que la calidez de los de ella se transmitiera a los de él.

Jasper le correspondió la mirada, y pudo sentir cómo el sentimiento de amor irradiaba de Alice. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer ser amado por una criatura tan bella, tan dulce y tan inocente como Alice? No lo sabía, y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero pronto se olvidó de lo que había pasado en las calles de Philadelphia, y todo lo que ocupaba su mente ahora era en todo lo que sentía por la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

"Te amo, Alice."

"Te amo, Jasper", dijo ella, antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por los del rubio.

_La chica finalmente llegó a la cafetería, y dejó su abrigo empapado en el perchero de la entrada. Rápidamente vio dónde estaba sentado él, y fue a sentarse ahí. Él, bendito sea y como una razón para amarlo más, ya tenía un café para ella, su favorito, y de inmediato comenzaron a platicar. Al cabo de un momento él ya no pudo esperar y le hizo la pregunta. Ella, llorando de felicidad, le dio el tan anhelado sí, y con un beso en los labios, y entre los aplausos de las personas alrededor, sellaron su destino de felicidad esa cafetería de Philadelphia._

La misma cafetería en la que Jasper y Alice se conocieron y se amaron desde el primer momento en que se vieron, aquel lluvioso día año atrás.

* * *

**Aunque tarde, deseo que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad, de igual forma, que tengan un muy Feliz Año Nuevo. Que este 2013 esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
